The present invention relates to a flexible transmission device and communication device using the same, and more particularly, to a flexible transmission device featuring thinness and flexibility and communication device using the same.
With the advances of technology, thin and small electronic products are expected. Therefore, assembly components of the electronic products also need to be thin and small otherwise will limit the thickness and the size of the electronic products.
However, in a laptop, a coaxial cable is generally used to connect an antenna and a communication module, for transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals between the antenna and the communication module. The diameter of the coaxial cable is 1.37 mm which may limit the thickness of the laptop. For example, if the antenna is placed behind a liquid crystal display (LCD) of the laptop, a housing of the laptop needs to include a thickness of the diameter of the coaxial cable otherwise the housing and the LCD may be broken during a pressure test, which means the diameter of the coaxial cable may limit the thickness of the laptop. In addition, in order to connect to the coaxial cable, the communication module needs a connector, which increases the manufacturing cost of the laptop and limits the layout of the laptop.
Therefore, if a transmission device with a thickness smaller than the diameter of the coaxial cable can to transmit the RF signals between the antenna and the communication module, the coaxial cable can be replaced and the thickness of the laptop can be further decreased. Besides, if the connected can be omitted from connecting the transmission device to the communication module, the layout of the electronic products can be more flexible and the manufacturing cost of the electronic products can be reduced.